warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outcast/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Jaypaw shivers in the dawn chill, and the sharp smell of traveling herbs almost masks the scent of Leafpool as she works beside him in the medicine cat den. He thinks back his dreams the night before, that were full of strange scents, jagged rocks, unfamiliar cats, and the screech of warriors meeting in battle. The apprentice had jerked awake many times, heart pounding, until he had realized that he was in his own nest. Jaypaw doesn’t understand anything from his dreams, and he impatiently wonders what the point of dreaming is if he wouldn’t learn anything. :Soft sounds filter through the bramble screen as the Clan in the clearing wakes up, and Jaypaw notes that he doesn’t remember the hollow being so full, as there are WindClan, ShadowClan, and Tribe cats. He thinks that it is good that the night had been warm enough for them to sleep in the open, especially for the WindClan cats who are used to that. Jaypaw remembers his dismay at discovering that Breezepaw had come along with Crowfeather. Jaypaw angrily thinks that he can’t stand the black apprentice, and notes that he would never forget how useless Breezepaw had been when they were trapped underground. He isn’t surprised that the tunnels had sealed, preventing Jaypaw from seeing Fallen Leaves and Rock, as that would be expected when Breezepaw showed no sense of respect. :Leafpool interrupts Jaypaw’s thoughts as she asks him what he is daydreaming about, and tells him to start taking the herbs out to the journeying cats. Jaypaw asks if she doesn’t want to do that, and is surprised, as the Tribe cats would probably want a medicine cat to explain what herbs they are eating, but Leafpool agitated says that she must check the herbs one more time. Jaypaw is annoyed at the fuss, but he picks up the first portion of herbs and pads into the clearing. Although the scent of herbs makes it harder to locate the cats, Jaypaw still pinpoints a Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Squirrelflight, and Tawnypelt in the warriors’ den. Jaypaw pads up to them and drops the trebling herbs at Crowfeather’s paws, and the black warrior thanks him, though he has a tension that Jaypaw doesn’t understand. He wonders what goes on in the minds of strange WindClan cats. :The gray tabby returns to his den and is tempted to sneak something disgusting into Breezepaw’s traveling herbs. He also considers yarrow, and since the beginning of their journey would be around the lake on WindClan territory, he notes that Breezepaw might be left behind if he got sick. Jaypaw considers that he might just delay the rest of them, and thinks that it isn’t worth the risk of the punishment he would receive if he was caught. :Jaypaw continues dividing the herbs, and soon the Tribe cats, Stormfur, and Brook join the others by the warriors’ den. When Jaypaw gives Talon his herbs, the Tribe cat asks what it is, and Jaypaw explains that the traveling herbs will make him stronger and make him not feel so hungry. The cave-guard says he has never heard of such a thing and Night agrees that Stoneteller never heard of them either. She sniffs the pile of leaves, but Jaypaw snaps at them to just eat it, and Stormfur lightly flicks his tail across Jaypaw’s muzzle, agreeing that they make journeys much easier. Talon is doubtful, but still licks up the herbs, complaining of their bitter taste. Jaypaw stifles a sigh and continues giving herbs to every cat except for Brambleclaw. Through a mouthful of leaves, he asks Squirrelflight where his father is, and Squirrelflight replies that she he thinks he went to talk to Firestar, and offers to give it to her mate. Jaypaw declines the help and bounds across camp, angrily thinking of how cats underestimate him. The medicine cat apprentice scrambles up the tumbled stones and makes sure his pelt brushes the cliff wall at every paw step. As he reaches the Highledge, he hears from inside Firestar telling Brambleclaw that they must decide who will be deputy when he is gone. Jaypaw halts outside the den entrance and draws close against the wall to not be seen. Brambleclaw answers that Graystripe is the obvious choice, and Jaypaw is dismayed, thinking of how his father had only became deputy because every cat thought that Graystripe had died, and he remembers how some cats thought that Brambleclaw would step down when the gray warrior returned. Although Graystripe turned down the offer, Jaypaw frets what would when Brambleclaw came back, if Graystripe took over now, and he worries if the dark tabby might be giving up his position in the Clan. Firestar agrees and says he will tell his friend. :There is movement inside the den, and Jaypaw quickly flicks a loose pebble to have the other cats think he just arrive. The young tom steps into the mouth of the den and calls Firestar, who tells him to come in. Brambleclaw asks if Jaypaw’s traveling herbs are for him, and thanks the apprentice before asking if every cat is ready. The gray tabby replies that they nearly are, and says he will find Leafpool and see if she wants him to do anything else. :Jaypaw withdraws from the den with a quick dip of his head, and as he hurries down the rocks he tries to scent Lionpaw and Hollypaw, wishing to tell them about Graystripe taking over as deputy. However, as he reaches the clearing floor, his littermates pass by him with fresh-kill in their jaws, heading for the elders’ den. Hollypaw calls a greeting to Jaypaw, but they don’t stop. Jaypaw is frustrated and heads back to his own den, where Leafpool fiddles with some leaves, although all of the traveling herbs having been distributed. He asks his mentor what she is doing, and offers to take herbs with him, but Leafpool is surprised, as if not realizing his return, and says that there is no point in doing so. Jaypaw objects that he doesn’t know which herbs grow in the mountains. Although she tries to hide it, the apprentice can tell that she is on edge. Leafpool reasons that he won’t be in the mountains for most of the way, and that Stoneteller will show him mountain herbs when they arrive. She adds that he will learn a lot from him, and Jaypaw hopes that he will also learn about more than just herbs. :Leafpool tells Jaypaw to eat his herbs, and she pushes the remaining leaves toward him, noting hat Brambleclaw will want to leave soon. Jaypaw licks up the herbs and mutters in distaste, but Leafpool sharply mews that he will be glad of them when he gets going, and that he is lucky to be journeying at all. Jaypaw mutinously thinks if he is lucky because he is blind and shouldn’t be allowed to go, but he says nothing as he tries to swallow the last of the leaves. His mentor continues that he will find the mountains fascinating, and he should learn all he can. Jaypaw thinks that that was just what he planned on doing, though he especially wants to know about how the Tribe came to settle in the mountains, and how they are connected to Rock and the ancient cats whose paw prints are around the Moonpool. Still, he knows not to tell this to Leafpool. :Brambleclaw calls for Jaypaw from the clearing, and the training medicine cat yowls back that he is coming. He whisks around the bramble screen, then turns and asks Leafpool if she won’t come to say good-bye. The brown tabby sighs, lots of tension coming from her, and she stammers that she already has. Jaypaw says good-bye to his mentor, but he doesn’t leave, unable to ignore Leafpool’s sense of misery. He darts across to her and buries his nose in his shoulder, promising that he will have lots to tell her when he returns, and Leafpool says farewell back, voice quivering. She licks his ear and tells him to take care, but when Brambleclaw calls for Jaypaw again, the gray apprentice meows that he must go, and dashes out, sighing in relief to be away from Leafpool’s strange intensity. As he emerges out of the brambles, Squirrelflight brushes his pelt as she slips into the medicine cat’s den to talk to her sister. Jaypaw hopes that the ginger she-cat knows that is going on, as he doesn’t. :The journeying cats had gathered together in the middle of the stone hollow, and Jaypaw stands by his litermates. Hollypaw asks what kept him, but Jaypaw retorts that he is now present, and adds that he has things to tell them. As the sun rises, Jaypaw feels the beams across his pelt, and notes that it is a perfect morning to travel: cool and clear, with warm sunshine later on. Rustling comes from the warriors’ den and several ThunderClan cats emerge to see the travelers off. Pattering is heard from the apprentices’ den, and Icepaw complains that she wants to go too, but Whitewing comforts that her turn may come another time. Cloudtail yawns near Jaypaw’s ear and he asks why they don’t leave to let every cat get some more sleep. Nearby, Dustpelt says that that won’t happen, as the white tom with come with him and Sandstorm on the dawn patrol, causing Cloudtail to mutter a curse. :Jaypaw scents and hears Firestar as the Clan leader joins the traveling cats. Graystripe is just behind him, and Jaypaw picture the warrior standing at Firestar’s shoulder with a glow in his eyes, as if deputy already. Firestar says farewell to the cats, wishing them safety. Tension suddenly springs up between the departing cats, as if the Clan warriors and Tribe cats were gathering their courage for the beginning of their journey. Squirrelflight has returned and comes to Brambleclaw’s side. The brown tabby asks if everybody is ready, and Stormfur confirms it. Jaypaw stands still lets the scents and sounds of the stone hollow soak into his pelt, and worries that if he wouldn’t come back. From the thorn tunnel, Hollypaw interrupts his thoughts and tells him to wake up, as every cat is leaving. Jaypaw jumps and dashes across the clearing, follow his sister through the tunnel and into the forest. Characters Major }} Minor *Crowfeather *Breepezaw *Squirrelflight *Tawnypelt *Talon *Night *Stormfur *Brook *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Hollypaw *Lionpaw *Icepaw *Whitewing *Cloudtail *Dustpelt *Graystripe }} Mentioned *Fallen Leaves *Stoneteller *Sandstorm }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc Category:Outcast